


Night Out.

by Sumireko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know how to tag correctly bear with me, Love Confessions, M/M, Never Have I Ever, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumireko/pseuds/Sumireko
Summary: Lights. Laughter. Loud music. Yoosung was lost in the crowd, as 707 was probably off somewhere else, drinking, flirting, away from him in general. He couldn't take this.





	Night Out.

Lights. Laughter. Loud music. Yoosung was lost in the crowd, as 707 was probably off somewhere else, drinking, flirting, away from him in general. He couldn't take this.

Yoosung managed to escape the mob of people that surrounded him and finally made it to the kitchen area of the house. More people. Drunk people.

Not good...

Yoosung ran off to the corner of the room, taking out his phone in just a few seconds, rushing to text 707.

"Wher e a re yuo?!?:!:"

Yoosung sent the text. And another afterwards.

"Where are you???*"

A few moments later, after desperately waiting in the same corner, Yoosung's anxiousness began to fade when he felt a vibration in his back pocket and heard a text tone. It had to be Seven.

And, it was.

"I'm in the bedroom upstairs. No one's up here, sorry I didn't tell you. lolol you can come up, it's better, I didn't even feel like partying that much tonight anyway."

"Okay. On my way, 7!"

Yoosung hit send and went back into the fray, finally finding a way out again and rushing to the stairs, running up and tripping a few times. Upstairs, there were, of course, less people. But usually, people came up here for more private matters. Yoosung gagged, probably threw up a bit in his mouth. These kind of parties were never his thing. If it weren't for Seven convincing him to come with him, he wouldn't have gone in the first place.

"Which room, 7? There's, like, a lot of doors;;"

"Walk down the hall and make a right. In there. See ya soon"

"K."

Yoosung followed Seven's instructions, and finally found the right door; or at least he hoped he did. He approached it, took a deep breath, and twisted the knob.

To his surprise, he found Seven, just looking through his phone, probably working away from home again.

"Hey, Seven... Tonight's been chaotic, huh?" Yoosung took a seat on the edge of the bed Seven was laying on.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a more... Chill party, I guess. I was wrong about that, on so many levels..." Seven rubbed his neck, looking off to the side.

"Sorry, Yoosung. You probably, really don't want to be here... It's pretty much my fault."

Yoosung shook his head quickly, "No, no, of course not! Don't feel bad, Seven. I mean, I'd rather be at home playing LOLOL or something, but I'm here, so..." Yoosung sighed. "I'm glad I'm with you, though! At least we can hang out as friends like we used to, right? That's not a bad thing."

Seven chuckled, looking back at Yoosung with a grin. "You're joking. I'm probs boring you as we speak."

"Dude, no! You're seriously fun to hang out with. Why do you think I came with you?" Yoosung asked him, waiting for a response.

"I dunno. Were you trying to flatter me or something? I thought you were." Seven shrugged. "I thought it'd be cool to hang and what not, but I didn't expect you to say yes. Thought you'd bail on me for LOLOL, I'm surprised you didn't."

Yoosung smiled. "I wouldn't do that to you, Seven. You know that! It's been so long since we've been together like this."

"... That sounded really gay, Yoosung. How much did you drink downstairs?" Seven joked, laughing.

Yoosung was suddenly offended in a way. "Hey–! You know I don't drink, Seven. I never have!"

"Easy, Yoosung. I didn't mean to trigger you... Okay, maybe I did. Just a little bittle." Seven smirked.

Yoosung hid his face, the embarrassment getting to him. "Geez, Seven! You really know how to mess with me!" Yoosung whined, muffled whimpers coming from him.

"Aw, man. Don't cry. I'll get us something to drink so you can try it." Seven stood up and headed over to a miniature fridge in the corner of the room, which contained all sorts of party drinks.

Seven grabbed a bottle of rum, then beer, and finally coke. "Let's mix it up, shall we?"

"Seven, I don't think this is a good idea--"

"Trust me, it'll be fine. I've done this before!" Seven reassured him.

"... You have?"

"Eyy, I don't tell you everything!~" Seven admit playfully.

"Sometimes, I wish you did..." Yoosung looked down, placing his head in his hands. "This is gonna suck..."

"Don't worry, Yoosung. We'll play a game or something to make it fun, okay?" Seven told him, pouring the drinks all into one cup, soon handing it to Yoosung and filling his own cup afterwards. "I'll guide you through it. It'll be all good."

"Are you sure about that, Seven?" Yoosung swallowed hard, his nervousness surfacing again. "I've never even drank this stuff before and--"

"Shhh. It's okay. You got this." Seven clinked his cup with Yoosung's, smiling and downing most of it. Yoosung looked at Seven and back down at his cup, hesitantly taking a small sip. He coughed it up immediately.

"Damn, you took a baby sip and you're already choking on it." Seven laughed, Yoosung just felt his cheeks warm up. "S-Sorry, Seven... I'm just not used to this, and it's really strong... How did you even manage to drink it?"

"I just don't put too much thought into it. The combination is good, though, even if it's a bit strong." Seven pat Yoosung's back. "You'll get used to it."

Yoosung cracked a smile. "Well, uhm... What was that game you had in mind?" He asked.

"'Never Have I Ever.'"

"Never have you ever what?" Yoosung questioned with instant curiosity.

"Nah, you dumbass. It's called 'Never Have I Ever.' It's a drinking game." Seven explains. "You just... State something like..." Seven pauses and thinks for a moment. "Never have I ever... Done a backflip naked, or something. Something, anything."

"Mm. 'Kay." Yoosung nodded.

"... And, if the person has, they'll take a drink-- no baby sips, though. That's for losers."

"O... 'Kay."

"Yeah. And you're welcome to share the details of you doing a backflip naked or whatever the hell you did. If you didn't do that, don't drink. Simple enough?"

"Uh huh! Got it." Yoosung answered.

"Okay. I'll start."

"Never have I ever..." Yoosung waited for Seven to finish his sentence.

"Oh, this one's good."

Yoosung gulped.

"... Kissed a girl."

Yoosung, in that very moment, nearly died of embarrassment. He placed his cup off to the side.

Seven chuckled once again and drank more from his own cup.

"... So, Seven... Would you mind, uhm... Sparing some details?" Yoosung asked timidly, playing with his fingers.

"Hah, sure. Wasn't a big deal or anything, though. She liked me for a while... But that kiss was really all that ever happened between us."

"And... What was her name?" Yoosung expected an answer.

"Honestly... I don't remember. It was back in high school, during the time that you and I weren't as close. She had a crush on me, I thought she was cute, I guess. We were walking home together, she kissed me on her front porch. I didn't mind it much, mainly because I didn't care for it." He shrugged. "I really wasn't interested... But after that, we didn't talk as much anymore. If you think about it, it wasn't even a real kiss, anyway."

"Ah, okay... Fair enough." Yoosung realized it was his turn. "Let me think of one..." Yoosung told him.

"... Never have I ever had a... Really kinky dream. Or something." Yoosung had a look of confusion on his face.

"Woah there, Yoosung! You're getting way too excited, and you're not even drunk yet." Seven cracked up.

"Just answer the question!" Yoosung demanded, embarrassed already.

"Dude, who hasn't?" Seven downed more of the liquor in his cup.

Yoosung felt his cheeks burn up again, and soon drank some more of his own. "Y-Yeah, you're right..." Yoosung stated, feeling like an idiot.

"So, what did you dream of, Yoosung?" Seven wiggled his eyebrows, smiling devilishly at his best friend.

"I-I, uhm..." Yoosung was red. "God, why did I ask that...?"

"I dunno, man. You tell me." Seven told him, still smiling and waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you're... Y-You're gonna laugh at me. A lot. But..."

"Yeah, Yoosung?"

"I dreamt about... I dreamt about, u-uh... Y-Your... Your m-maid."

"My maid?" Seven questioned him.

"Y-Yes...! Your maid!" Yoosung hid his face again, regret sinking in.

"Well, man. I have nothing against that, but... You do realize that... The maid in that picture I sent in the chatroom... Was me, right?"

Yoosung nearly exploded.

"Wh-What?! No! That couldn't have been you! Are you serious? You're kidding... Of course you are! You--"

"Crossdressing is interesting, Yoosung. I like escaping my identity sometimes. It's like cosplay, but as the opposite gender, and you don't really have a character in mind, but instead, just someone you make up." Seven explained to him.

"This... This can't be happening..." Yoosung panicked, whimpering like a sad puppy.

"Hey, Yoosung." Seven placed his hand on Yoosung's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better... My dream was about you, dude."

"Oh my God. No you didn't!" Yoosung fell back, rolling around on the floor. "Seven, just shut up before you give me an aneurysm!"

"Okay, okay, chill! I didn't dream about you... I dreamt about Elizabeth the 3rd." Seven smiled.

"A cat?! Jumin's cat?!?! Oh my God, this is even worse!" Yoosung sobbed loudly.

"Okay, I'm kidding. I didn't dream about you OR a cat. I dreamt about your mom."

"I'M GONNA HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" Yoosung shouted.

Seven just laughed. "I'm done messing with you. I dreamt about someone I didn't even know... Has that ever happened to you?"

"I guess... So, you didn't dream about me... Alright."

"What? Are you jealous, Yoosung?" Seven grinned mischievously.

"N-No! I mean... Am I? M-Maybe...?" Yoosung questioned himself (and his sanity).

"Yoosung, are you, like... Gay, or something?"

Yoosung froze. "W-Well...! I don't know, I mean... I've always liked girls, but then, I looked into other things, a-and..."

"Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend."

This time, Yoosung could've sworn his heart stopped when he witnessed Seven down the rest of what was in his plastic cup. In return, Yoosung quickly went to take a drink, but spilled it all over his shirt instead.

"O-Oh God, I made a mess..." Yoosung struggled to grab napkins and clean up the mess he had just made on himself. Seven tried his best to help him.

"Your shirt's gonna get all sticky, Yoosung. You should take it off and grab one from one of the drawers. I mean, they probably won't even notice."

"N-No way am I taking off my shirt! Now y-you know that I l-like you, and I don't think I could take that much embarrassment, especially when you don't feel the same!" Yoosung yelled, starting to cry as he struggled with cleaning himself up.

"Except... I do, Yoosung." Seven admit honestly.

"Y-You... Do wh-what?" Yoosung asked between sobs.

"I do feel the same. I'm highkey gay for you, dude. Honestly."

"N-No! Of course n-not! You would never be--"

Seven pulled Yoosung into a kiss, sloppily but lovingly, holding him close and keeping their lips closer, his own smiling against Yoosung's, moving away from Yoosung's lips and trailing down to his neck, pecking him softly.

"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that, Yoosung... Really."

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is over a year old, but despite that, this is my first work posted on here ever and I hope to post more eventually! Newer one-shots will most likely consist of Bungou Stray Dogs, Danganronpa, and Persona 5; stay tuned!


End file.
